


The Blood of the Lamb

by ultimatebara



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Fix-It of Sorts, Friends to Lovers, History Compliant, Intersex!Alucard, Multi, Politics, Slow Burn, Suicidal Thoughts, Trevor and Sypha are REALLY slow for national politics, but also friends who have these really weird/sexy things going on, i'm back with more castlevastle feelings, it's a type of, the, type
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24103972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultimatebara/pseuds/ultimatebara
Summary: After Dracula’s death, Trevor and Sypha help Alucard with his grief and the political implications left on his shoulders as well as the true differences between a monster and a human being.
Relationships: Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Trevor Belmont/Sypha Belnades
Comments: 21
Kudos: 66





	1. Beginning of Time

**Author's Note:**

> I loved S3 for many reasons, but I wanted to write a fix-it of sorts for the sake of our favorite dhampir. I cried a lot when the sex scene ended and felt devastated by the end of the season. This fic will be focused on the development of the trio’s relationship and involves a lot of historical events in that region. I’ll use some things from the games, but I’m more familiar with the actual history of Wallachia, but I’ll explain as the events happen! Hope y’all have a fun time reading!

Among a few vampire bones and broken glass, Alucard tried not to think too much about the events that just happened. He walked around, aimlessly at first. Some flasks thrown on the floor, books ripped apart from their covers and the broken mirror his father used to watch the world - he didn’t notice he had walked into that room.

He grabbed a book from the shelves, wondering how they survived the brawl with his father. He opened it and scanned the words, catching city names here and there and closed it, walking away from the mess.

The mirror, fractured, fragments scattered around the pit it used to float above. Alucard looked at his own broken reflection and frowned slightly.

“We did mess up this old house, didn’t we?”

He stopped near a window, looking outside into the orange sky and noticed the cracks around the glass, passing a finger over it. He turned his head and noticed the singed tapestry, which reminded him of the damn fireball Sypha had to hold back earlier. The tapestry in that hallway was beyond salvation, he reckoned.

His footsteps echoed on the stones and he found himself in the machinery room, just _looking_ at the mess Sypha’s powers did to centuries old magical mechanisms. Cogs melted together, leaning against the walls, rooting the castle in the middle of the forest.

“I should check the basements.” he whispered to himself, feeling… Nothing. Numbness. He turned around and ignored the smell of iron as he walked away from the room and into the cold hallways.

❧

Sypha had never seen light reflected on metal the way it did on the destroyed laboratory. She frowned for a split moment and looked over her shoulder, towards Trevor.

“It looks like the engines under Greșit.” she turned around again, walking towards the weird device in front of the open abode. She touched the metal; entranced by its golden color and size “I wonder what this is used for.” she whispered to herself and looked at the narrow window in front of the device, trying to understand its purpose.

“Alucard must have learned it all at his dad’s knees.” Trevor’s footsteps echoed on the room and he stepped over the carpet, walking to a fallen bench.

He put it back in place and took a deep sigh, sitting for a moment. His eyes scanned around the room and he put a hand on his chin, feeling a few muscles on his back beginning to hurt.

“True science.” he said mindlessly, just looking at the rows and rows of books on the second floor of the room. How did Dracula gather so much knowledge; true knowledge. _What_ was true knowledge? The books and devices responsible for throwing a woman into the pyre? Could it really be worth her life?

“My people heard the stories, but didn’t hold them quite true.” Sypha walked down the few steps from where she stood and stopped in front of one of the various balconies, a couple books thrown over it.

She turned a few pages, seeing symbols and numbers that she certainly knew were used to make potions. She closed it, putting it on top of another, piling them up, trying to tidy up a bit. She scratched the dirt from the leather cover and raised her eyes to the other shelves. The difference between the science she knew and was spread around the country - the world - and the one in these books, flasks and weird looking mechanisms, was _that_ great, that _dangerous_ , to murder Alucard’s mother?

“We practically destroyed his childhood home.” she whispered, regret pouring from her voice. She felt averse to the idea of rooting herself in a single place, but understood what it meant to others: safety, familiarity, affection. She took a deep breath and turned around, walking to her friend and sat by his side.

“Well, it’s less damage than I thought; to be honest.” he sighed and crossed his arms, glancing around again “Apart from the engine room he showed us.” He flexed his bandaged hand mindlessly and leaned back, feeling a harsh pull on his lower back.

“Yes.” Sypha brushed her hair away from her face “Moving the castle from one place to another like that. I still don’t know how it worked.” She placed her hands on the bench, resting her head on one of her shoulders.

“Well, it doesn’t work anymore.” He shrugged and patted his own thighs, using them as leverage to get up “You melted it.” He teased her and a pained sigh left him as Sypha gasped offended, accompanying him towards the main hall.

“I didn’t melt it!” She brushed her fingers over her bandaged shoulder, adjusting it on the bloodied wound. She had closed the wound fast enough, but any sudden movements worsened the throbbing “It was… Straining against the spell. It’s not my fault.”

Trevor smiled wryly as their steps echoed on the narrow corridor, ending between the pillars of the main hall. Light poured from the open door and both looked at the architecture of the place, the rows of beautiful golden columns with the strange devices that held lightning as Alucard once mentioned. Even with those, each column had its own candelabrum.

A couple of birds flew above their heads and Trevor dodged making Sypha chuckle.

“I think we need rest.” She crossed her arms and Trevor scratched his face, agreeing with her.

“There’s plenty of bedrooms available.” the hoarse voice caught their attention and they looked at the top of the stairs. Alucard tilted his head, descending the stairs calmly “Bedrooms that were avoided during the fight. A bit deeper into the castle, but clean. I think they were being used by the more taciturn vampires.” He stopped near his companions and brushed his hair behind his ears.

Trevor and Sypha noticed the small points on them, but said nothing.

“How are you, Alucard?” Sypha asked, blue eyes roaming his features and finding apathy.

“Hn, I didn’t get that much hurt during the fight.” He looked down at himself and then touched his own face “Just a few scratches that have already healed.”

Trevor rolled his eyes.

“She meant… You know,” he waved his hand around before tapping his own chest and making a pained face “In here, kind of, you know.” His voice came out strangled and Sypha found the scene amusingly pathetic “T-that’s what she meant.” He turned to her and she looked again at Alucard, nodding.

Alucard was taken aback, but soon got his expression under control. He crossed his arms over his stomach and glanced at his boots for a second.

“I’m still… Digesting the events. Please, don’t worry about me. I’ll be fine.” He gave them a small smile and uncrossed his arms “What will you do now?”

Trevor’s frown twitched a bit and Sypha tilted her head with a raised eyebrow. Neither did believe in the other’s words, but they both understood or were too tired to discuss it at the moment.

“Well” Trevor began and raised one hand to his forehead, sighing before giving a tired smile “I’d love to drink something. And, eat. And, then, pass out. Completely.”

Sypha looked at him and then at Alucard, noticing his eyes seemed a bit surprised. Trevor shrugged and reached for the tunic around his waist, taking it off along with the pouch he carried around his waist.

“Can we raid the pantry?”

Alucard blinked and raised one hand hesitantly, dropping it, but raising it again to brush his hair again behind his ear.

“Sure.” He said slowly “I’ll just… Close the doors.” He pointed at the end of the hall and began walking.

Sypha elbowed Trevor on his ribs and he groaned, almost dropping his things.

“What?” he whispered “Why?”

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, watching Alucard.

❧

They went to the basement and Trevor covered his mouth at the sight of many rows of wine barrels and bottles. He pulled corks and smelt the liquids, feeling already relaxed. In his travels, he tasted wine only in a very special occasion in which the daughter of a well-off family had taken an interest in him. The rest of the time, he would be content with ale.

Sypha had taken a basket under her arm and collected what, she thought, would be good for a meal.

“There’s a lot of grains in here, as well.” She lifted the lid of a large pot, seeing wheat grains and closed it again, lifting another and finding millet “Oh! We can make porridge!” she beamed and put the basket down, looking through the other pots and expressing her delight.

Alucard watched with curiosity as both his companions, well… Raided the pantry. Sypha seemed enthralled in finding out what food they could find and Trevor seemed to be in heaven as he drank directly from a bottle. He thought they would get the first opportunity to go away and complete the prophecy. Alucard’s part in it had ended and they could part ways, but Sypha seemed too excited about food for someone who could depart soon.

“Alucard, what is this?” Sypha had an open stone pot in her arms and a small dark grain between her fingers “It smells so good.”

He walked to her and pulled a few grains from the pot, analyzing them.

“Oh. It’s qahwah. Or quwwa, as my father would say.” He heard Trevor’s footsteps getting closer and turned around enough to show him as well “In many of his travels, or when exchanging letters with… Uh… friends” he frowned slightly, not taking his eyes away from the dark grains “we would have this in the morning or when my parents needed to stay until late in their studies.” He put the grains back into the pot and Sypha closed the pot “I can make some for breakfast. If you’d like.” He offered and she beamed at the thought.

“Are they magical?” Trevor tilted his head and Alucard glanced at him, giving him a small smile as he shook his head “Never seen anything like it.”

“No. It’s not grown around here. It comes from the southeast.”

Trevor frowned and Sypha’s movements stilled as she reached for the basket on the floor.

“Southeast?... Your father... Was friend with the Turks?”

It was Alucard’s time to frown and he gave a step back, shaking his head.

“No. He hates the Turks.” He waved a hand, but let it down “Hated.” He sighed and turned around, looking at the shelves with pots and pots of grains and looked back at his friends.

Trevor and Sypha were looking at him as if he had grown a new head and that head spouted venom. He felt something growing inside him and labeled it as shame for its warmth, but didn’t know why. Before he could say anything, a crowing echoed and they looked at each other.

“Was that a rooster?” Sypha looked up at the stairs.

“Sounded like it.” Trevor deadpanned and took a sip of his bottle.

“I’ll check up on that as you finish deciding on the food.” He motioned to the rest of the pantry as he gave a few steps towards the stairs before disappearing.

They watched as Alucard ascended the stairs and then shared a glance. Sypha had her eyebrows knit together and head tilted to the side, one hand on her waist; thinking. Trevor took a swig of the bottle and both went back to look for food.

❧

Sypha and Trevor climbed up the stairs back into the kitchen with two bottles of wine and a basket full of vegetables and grains. The kitchen wasn’t as big as the pantry or any other part of the castle; it had a small table with six chairs, a sink and a few different devices that neither of them knew.

“Hm… We can start cutting everything and leave the rest to Alucard.” Trevor frowned, looking around and trying to identify where exactly they would boil the stew “Everything in this damn castle is weird. God, I hate this place.” He started rummaging around for cutlery and heard Sypha sigh.

“It’s so different from what we know.” She looked around at the coppery shine of the pans and pots hanging from a wall “But it fits Alucard, I think.” She smiled, focusing on the food in front of her.

“It kinda does.” Trevor walked to her and put a cauldron on the table, pulling two knifes from it “Here.” He handed her one and sat down, sighing with the way his thighs complained alongside his lower back “Fuck, I need to sleep.” He sighed and started peeling a potato.

“Yeah.” She agreed, cutting carrots and ignored the throbbing on her shoulder “It would be nice to wash up, too.”

“Unfortunately, I have to agree with you.” Trevor sighed, finishing the peeling and reached for another potato “I’m disgusting.” He chuckled and Sypha joined him.

“Oh! How can you peel it like that?” her eyebrows went up as she reached for the swirling skin and Trevor stopped to look at her “I can never do it like this!”

“Here, look. I’ll teach you.” He gave her a small smile and she sat down, forgetting the carrots to grab a potato.

Alucard walked into the kitchen and saw Trevor and Sypha by the table.

“Alucard, look!” Sypha smiled wide as she showed him a swirling potato skin that was more potato than just skin.

“What the poor potato did to you, Sypha?” he chuckled as Trevor laughed openly and Sypha scowled.

“Believe it or not, it’s the best one she did so far.” Trevor quipped “And did you find the rooster?” he looked at the blonde and he put a small basket on the table, seeing his companion’s eyes get brighter.

“I found animals. It seems the generals and troops were feeding on the pigs and goats. There were a few chickens.” He rolled the eggs around in the basket “And I found salted meat hanging around; for the two humans he had close, I presume.” He grabbed the basket again and went near one of the balconies, placing it on it.

“Did you know them? The forgemasters.” Sypha asked.

“No, I didn’t.” he walked back to them and sat at the table, observing their movements “He had mostly vampire acquaintances. My mother was the only human I had any contact with during my childhood.”

Sypha sliced the potatoes Trevor had peeled and put them into the cauldron.

“And during your teenage years? Any teachers?”

“No. My teachers and physicians were my parents.” He explained and got up again, walking towards an amphora by the side of the cabinets. He opened the lid and used the conch inside to drink from the water; still good, “The first time I saw humans was in my trip to Transylvania. It was a long journey and my mother had convinced us to travel as human men did.” He smiled fondly, remembering his father complains during their travel.

His father would complain about the traveling accommodations, the way his legs never fit inside a carriage. Alucard – just Adrian at the time – laughed and teased him about it, receiving scowls and one or two slaps on his nape.

He took a deep breath, brushing his hair behind his ears again and took another sip of water, trying to push down the lump in his throat. He opened the cabinet and pulled three cups from it.

“We…” Sypha mouthed, having pulled the carrots near her again and finished cutting them “So you traveled with your father to Transylvania?” Alucard nodded and she rested her cheek on her hand “Why did you go there?” Alucard looked over his shoulder, frowning for a moment, but soon focused on filling the cups.

“King Mathias was seated there at the time.”

Trevor looked up from the vegetables and frowned – Alucard was already convinced he had only two expressions: completely boredom and frowning.

“King Mathias? The King of Hungary?” he asked, raising an eyebrow and Alucard nodded “Why would you talk to the King of Hungary?”

Suddenly, everything seemed so strange. Alucard’s golden hair cascading over his shoulders almost blended with the copper of the pans and pots; the earthy tones in the kitchen were leaving Trevor uncomfortable for some reason. He focused on the other’s golden eyes, trying to forget the memory of a kitchen filled with people long ago.

“He and my father were acquaintances- friends. In a way.” He closed the amphora and walked back to the table, taking a deep breath and put the cups on the table. He sensed this conversation would be important so he sat down “My father would discuss strategies against the Ottoman, as he was a great strategist, among other things. I went along to learn.”

Trevor opened his mouth again, but Sypha was faster.

“Alucard, this story isn’t making any sense.” She put the knife down and gave him a confused stare.

Alucard glanced between them, feeling his heart beating fast. He let a disbelieved chuckle escape and put a hand over his forehead, letting it slide to his nape, resting there. A lump formed in his throat, but he coughed and cleared his throat, looking at his companions.

“My father has been holding the borders of Wallachia against the Ottoman for years.” He looked between them “We went to talk strategies with King Mathias, but we received a letter from a spy, saying the Turks were planning an attack in a few weeks and my father came back to Wallachia to gather an army and hold them back as he’s done for decades.” He explained, “I stayed back in Transylvania so King Mathias would teach me what I should pass on to my father.” His eyes downcast and he sighed “The rest you know.”

Trevor and Sypha were looking at him as if he had professed a riddle; a horrific riddle. Their brains were struggling with the new information and the implications of it.

“That- Alucard, the one who did that-” Sypha rested her forehead on her hand, looking at the dhampir. Trevor remained silent, but he had a confused expression.

“Yes. My father, Dracula.” He passed his tongue over his teeth “But, most know him as Vlad Țepeș Dracul, from the House of Drăculești.” He observed as Sypha gasped silently and Trevor’s eyes widened “Prince of Wallachia.”


	2. Heritage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> or how I like to call it: fellas is it gay  
> I’ve only played a bit of CoD and LoS, so all of my knowledge about the game lore is from the wikia. This chapter is very long and there’s so much text in it I’m so sorry about that! Everything in here, happens in like 30min-1h max and I almost died to write everything  
> So sorry for the wait!

They stayed in silence, looking at one another, Trevor and Sypha in surprised confusion and Alucard in expectancy. He couldn’t put a finger on the emotion he had in that moment. Disbelief? Shock? Bafflement?

“I am” Trevor spoke loudly and put his hands over his eyes, rubbing them “ _definitely_ not drunk enough for this.” He ended with a sigh.

“You’re never drunk enough to live, Belmont.” Alucard sounded strained and Trevor raised his eyes towards him with the same expression he had when they first met “It is telling how you didn’t catch on it when he yelled his name at us.”

Trevor scoffed and Sypha raised an open palm.

“We’re not discussing this right now.” she brushed her hair back and took a deep breath “Let’s eat and rest. Please. It was a _really_ long night.” She looked at Alucard, holding his stare “ _Days_. We can talk about… This, later.” She gave him a small tired smile and he sighed, nodding.

They got on a silent agreement and prepared the meal. Alucard only talked to teach his companions how to work the stove and let the more complex explanations to another time. They ate in silence and each cleaned what they used.

“Alucard.” Sypha called for him as they climbed the stairs towards the upper levels of the castle “Where can we wash up? A clean body heals better.” She motioned to her wounded shoulder. Its throbbing had lessened, but she couldn’t raise her shoulder too much.

Alucard stopped, looking at them from two steps above. They seemed fragile with the tiredness settling in their expressions and the dirty bandages around their wounds.

“Uh… Do you prefer thermal or private?”

Sypha tilted her head and her eyebrows went up. She beamed, putting her hands near her mouth. After everything they went through, her spirit remained the same and he admired her for it.

“There’s a thermal in here?” she looked behind herself and put her hand on Trevor’s shoulder, smiling at him “What do you think, Trevor? It’ll be so much easier.” She glanced back at Alucard “We can wash each other’s backs.”

Trevor’s cheeks had a darker shade as he nodded. He didn’t consider himself as prude or shy in any way, but since the library, Trevor’s heart would beat a bit too fast when Sypha touched him. The thought of being naked while near her made him unusually nervous. Not only her, but also Alucard; which didn’t make sense to him. He never got nervous about getting naked in front of other men, never worried about being looked at.

“Ok, then.” Alucard nodded at her.

They walked through many corridors until the battle signs were left behind and it all seemed like an old memory. The candles on the walls were unlit as light poured through the window at the end of the hallway. They passed by a couple paintings, but Trevor nor Sypha asked anything, even if they could recognize Dracula in them.

Alucard stopped in front of a double door and pushed it, opening a large room in front of them. Clear stones composed the space, meeting in a beautiful mosaic of flowers on the center of the ceiling. There were benches alongside the walls and cabinets hanging from nails. At the other side of the room, the pool already filled with water.

“I’ll just ask you to go under the schyre before entering the pool.” He pointed at the ceramic tubes coming out of the right wall.

“What _is_ a scheer?” Trevor looked at the tubes, noticing they had small holes at their end “It looks like something a butcher would have.” He walked to it and tilted his head, trying to understand it “I think I fought an ogre with a mace that looked like this.”

Sypha walked to him and crossed her arms, looking at the tube with the same curiosity and suspicion as Trevor.

“It’s not pronounce scheer. It’s schyre.” He chuckled “If you take your clothes off, I’ll show you how it works.” He teased and Sypha gasped joyfully, putting her hands on her chest.

“Alucard! Don’t say those things in front of Trevor! He’s pure, still.” She teased, glancing at him, who just scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Oh, how could I have forgotten? I’m sorry for taunting your honor, young Belmont.” He smiled at Trevor with the teasing tone he knew he hated “I promise I won’t look.” He turned around with a last chuckle.

Trevor watched as Alucard pulled his hair up and rolled it around his wrist before pinning it up in a bun. His hair always reminded Trevor of a woman, he couldn’t deny that. In all his years, the only men with long hair he ever saw were middle to high nobility. Well-groomed hair, luscious in cascades over their shoulders.

Not even in his far memories of childhood, he could remember a man in his family who had hair as Alucard did. The Belmont’s could be considered well off, but none had such beautiful mane.

His eyes fell on Sypha and he found another contradiction. The only woman in their party and she had her hair cut short; shorter than most men did. With the robes, she could pass as a boy as Trevor thought her to be, in their first encounter. Perhaps, being a nomad made that decision a necessity, as she wouldn’t be able to carry much to care of it.

He shook his head, noticing how long he spent thinking about his friends’ traits and began untangling the cords on his forearms so he could take his shirt off.

“You know, before reaching Greșit, we stopped in Bucharest.” Sypha began as she pulled off her sleeves, letting them fall on the bench closer to her “They have enormous bathhouses and public thermals.” She pulled loose the string holding her dress and kept talking as it slid off “We learned so much with the locals as we relaxed.” She laughed.

Trevor smiled, listening to her. How she talked about her travels with the Speakers always caught their attention. The knowledge she carried and could share just by memory, and with such enthusiasm enthralled both him and Alucard, and he could listen to her talking for hours on end.

He glanced at her just in time to see she had slid her dress off. He quickly looked away, focusing back on his shirt and complained about the wrist strings. He pulled the last one off and sighed, unfastening the clasps of the leather straps across his chest. Stupid hunter shirt and its stupid strings and straps that held it together.

He took it off and glimpsed behind himself without meaning to.

Sypha had already taken everything off and had her underpants in hands, assessing their state. Her nude back was turned to both men and Trevor glanced at Alucard to see if he had noticed the complete lack of shyness Sypha had, when their eyes met.

Blue and gold met for a split second before they turned away, cheeks aflame.

“Aw, it’s torn.” She sighed, “Alucard, do you know if there’s any sewing kit around here?” she looked behind her shoulder “My clothes need repair.”

“Uh” he cleaned his throat, putting his hand inside the pool, letting it there just to pretend he was doing something “I think there could be in one of the studies. But there’s clothes in the castle that you can borrow.” He recoiled his arm “Not Speaker robes, but clothes nonetheless.” He chuckled.

His heart beat faster, but began to calm down. He had looked at Sypha to make a comment about her story when he saw she had already undressed.

Having grown up with scientists as parents, there were more important issues than nudity, teaching him to face it more of a subject of study than reason for shame or embarrassment.

Nonetheless, the trip gave him a different light on bodies.

Sypha’s loose robes hid her small frame, giving her a shapeless form, as well as Trevor’s cloak, which they retrieved from the Speaker’s collapsed hideout. The climate of Wallachia summed with the safety of their garments – Sypha’s boyish features and Belmont’s crest – obliged them to it.

With each fight they ended up on, Trevor would shed his cloak and Alucard’s eyes were draw to the expanse of his shoulders. Spending the night crammed in the caravan, he felt the small frame of Sypha against him more than once; her boney elbows and knees dug into him, and reminded him that she came from a nomadic tribe.

They had begun their journey in the middle of winter; the cold air and harsh wind were present which resulted in sporadic baths. Coming across an inn or an unfrozen river was rare and they got used to each other’s smell, not meaning they wouldn’t make fun of one another.

He began to wonder what they looked under their clothes and he got a deep understanding of shame.

Alucard glanced at Trevor and watched as he finished taking off his shirt, letting it fall to the floor.

He averted his eyes to the water, seeing his reflection. He needed a moment alone to lay his thoughts in front of him and understand them. However, as long as his friends were around, that wouldn’t be accomplished easily; his thoughts and eyes seemed drawn to them every time they were near.

“Alucard, I just have to pull this lever?”

Sypha’s voice took him out of his thoughts and he looked over his shoulder, feeling the lump in his throat grow. He concluded that the nomad lifestyle had taken away most of her inhibitions about her body, as she didn’t mind on even covering her sex.

“…” he gapped for a second before cleaning his throat and walked to her “Get under it.” He pointed with his chin and she obeyed, looking at it expectantly. Alucard looked up and reached for a string Sypha hadn’t notice before, pulling it “Close your eyes.” He warned her before pulling down the lever.

She closed her eyes, covering them with her hands and Alucard felt a ping of nostalgia at the sound of the water hushing inside the pipes. He watched the first spurt fall on her hair and the stream followed.

“It’s cold!” she shrieked, stepping back and hugged her shoulders, directing her glare to him “You bastard!”

Alucard laughed, hearing Trevor do the same and motioned to the stream again.

“I promise it gets better.” He smiled “Trust me.”

Sypha pouted angrily, but sighed and put one hand under the stream, letting her expression relax.

“Ah, it’s warming up.” She looked at the schyre and got under it, sighing as the grime washed away from her body. She let the water run over her as she took off the bandage from her shoulder, letting it fall on the floor “You have to hold it?” she looked at her friend and he shook his head.

“Just for a second more.” He felt happy for giving Sypha something to smile “Can you hear the water?” he glanced up at the device, seeing the hot water form steam “It’s filling up.” He averted his eyes to the lever and let it go as soon as the sound stopped.

He heard footsteps and turned his head, regretting it immediately.

Trevor had finished undressing, but on contrary to Sypha, he covered his sex with his hands as he approached them. Alucard had seen him shirtless once, from behind and from a distance, so the scars that littered the other’s body were completely new to him. They told stories of someone who brushed ways with death too many times and Alucard wondered how many he had got while drunk.

“Only you left.” He teased and Alucard rolled his eyes. Trevor was hairless in his chest and stomach, but hairy on his legs. Trevor chuckled and showed him his tongue, looking at Sypha “Leave some hot water for me, Sypha!”

“If it stops pouring, just pull the lever again.” he walked away from them “I’ll go fetch towels for you.”

“What?” Trevor’s voice reached him “There’s no need, Alucard. There’s only us here.” He shrugged, both hands covering his sex.

“You won’t come wash up too?” Sypha leaned away from under the stream, her wet hair glued to her forehead. It looked almost brown under the water.

“I prefer to bathe alone.” He explained, looking at his companions “But I’ll be back to make you company, if you wish.” He joked; fascinated that he could do it with the uncomfortable weight in his chest.

“What? We won’t look.” Trevor scoffed and Sypha had a joyful smile on her lips “Your honor will be intact, I guarantee.” He waved a hand.

Alucard chuckled and shook his head, turning around again.

“It’s just a preference. I’ll be back with your towels and will take these for washing.” He gathered the other’s clothes in his arms, piling them up “I won’t take long.” He turned to the door and walked out, closing it behind himself.

He could still hear their voices and something in his chest warmed up again, but this time it wasn’t shame. Felt alike to anger. He didn’t have reasons to be anger at them, together or in particular.

They helped him, helped the country, the world.

He put a hand over his chest and felt his heart beating under it, steady. They were comfortable around one another, getting close during their travel. In the damn library. He felt the anger getting hotter inside his chest, already reaching behind his nose, making it itch.

He took a deep breath, feeling this unwanted anger reach his eyes and walked down the corridor.

❧

“And, he’s gone.” Trevor put a hand on his nape “He’s acting weird. Well, weirder than usual.”

“He just killed his father, Trevor. Obviously he would be unwell.” She turned around again and let the warm water run down her face. She whined with the push he gave on her shoulder and stepped out from under the schyre “Can you believe he is… a Prince?” she looked at him “I mean, I thought maybe a boyar, but not…”

“Fucking voivode of Wallachia, yes.” He washed his face first and then let his hair get wet “He _is_ royalty, Sypha.” He glanced at nothing, seeing as the information sank in “That answers and raises many questions.”

They stayed in silence for a while as Sypha ruminated the news and Trevor washed away the dirt and blood from him.

He took a deep breath and raised his eyes to the ceiling, analyzing the colorful flowers.

“He’s distant.” He whispered.

“He’s always been distant.” Sypha looked at him and he shrugged.

“Yeah, but he’s more than ever. It feels…” He tilted his head, trying to find the right words, “Like when we were under Greșit.”

“What do you mean?”

“He exudes loneliness.” Trevor moved his hands outwards “He’s not sad. He’s…” he let his hands fall and turned his face towards the stream “He’s hollow.”

Sypha had her eyes on Trevor, listening to him. It saddened her to hear those words, but she understood and could identify Trevor felt the same sadness she did.

Since the library, with their goal looming over their heads and the imminent atrocity Alucard would have to do, he seemed more distant. She commented about the cold sadness that surrounded him, but hadn’t guessed it would put such wide gap between them.

She bit her lip and remembered Alucard’s shaking hands, falling into silence again. She pushed her hair back and wiped the water from her face.

❧

Alucard opened the door and put the towels and nightgowns on the bench furthest to the pool. The room already had a considerable amount of steam in it and he pulled his sleeves up. A few loose strands already stuck to his nape.

“I’m back.” He announced and looked at them, seeing that Trevor had his hands on Sypha’s hair “Is everything to your likings?”

The towels weren’t far away from the thermal, his muscle memory taking him straight to the small built-in cabinet around the corner. However, he had to stop to let the ugly anger subside as it threatened to spill and he didn’t know if he would be able to stop the tears.

As he approached them, he noticed it settling in his chest. It seemed it wouldn’t leave him.

“Yes. This is amazing, Alucard.” Sypha glanced at him sideways, “We found soap in the cabinets,” she pointed to one across them, hanging on the wall “But Trevor doesn’t know how to wash hair.”

“I know how to wash hair.” Trevor grumbled, “I just have trouble brushing. She’s fussing because it’s all tangled.” He rolled his eyes and pulled his hands away “Done. Let me take the soap off.” He touched her good shoulder, bringing her closer to the stream.

Alucard watched them with an empty mind, even though his chest felt too full. He walked to the lever and pulled it again as he noticed the stream subsiding.

“I can brush your hair, Sypha. If you’d let me.” He offered and she glanced at him for a second, a smile splattered on her face.

“Please! Trevor will leave me bald.” She sighed and the brunette rolled his eyes, taking off the soap from her hair.

Alucard smiled and walked to the cabinet, retrieving a comb from it. He walked back to his companions and called Sypha away from the water. He brushed her hair with slow motions, careful not to pull too hard and hurt her. The strands were short and it didn’t take long for it to be completely untangled.

“Thank you, Alucard.” She turned her head, smiling at him.

“My pleasure.” It had been, indeed “Do you want me to brush yours too, Trevor?” he looked at the other.

Trevor frowned, looking at the blonde and scoffed, going back to soaping his hair. He sighed in satisfaction as he could feel himself actually clean after such a long time.

Alucard rolled his eyes and put the comb back into the cabinet.

Sypha had already walked to the other side of the room and Alucard watched her climb into the pool, submerging to her neck. A relaxed smile appeared on her features and he smiled. It felt good being the one who could give them those small comforts.

Alucard sat on the step outside the pool, putting his legs near his chest and they fell into silence; the only sound being the water splashing at Trevor’s feet. He put his chin over his knees and hugged his legs. His eyes fell on nowhere specific as his mind drifted to what needed to be done regarding not only the castle, but also the past events.

“Would it be wise to put the animals outside?” he thought aloud and looked at the others, feeling his face a bit warm to notice he had caught their attention.

In the silence, Trevor thought of asking about Alucard’s lineage, understand his role in the political game. Sypha, on the other hand, wanted to know more about the castle and the devices they had seen. Both wanted to pull Alucard closer to them, make him talk, be more comfortable.

Neither expected that question.

Trevor laughed and Sypha joined, looking over her shoulder.

“Well, you said there were pigs and goats. There would be the need to build a barn for the goats and a pigsty for the pigs. The chickens could be with the goats.” She flickered on the water.

“But with the rest of the monster on the loose, it’s better to leave them inside.” Trevor spoke from the under the schyre, body covered in soap foam “Did they seem diseased in any way or hungry?”

“No. They seemed healthy.” He shook his head slightly, looking at the stone floor “But, yes, it would be wise to let them inside for the meantime.” He sighed and put a hand on his nape, closing his eyes “Ah, I’ll have to take care of them.”

“Didn’t your father had any servants?” Trevor frowned and turned around, facing away from them so he could wash himself better “This is the biggest castle I’ve ever seen and being the, uh, voivode, he couldn’t take care of it all by himself.”

Alucard seemed pensive for a moment, his eyes lost in the mosaic at the bottom of the pool. A simple rose. As if, it had fallen from the bouquet in the ceiling.

“There are servants, but not for maintenance. This castle is not a place, it’s a… Entity.” He sighed, “It maintains itself without the need of personnel. My father would constantly tell me that I should treat it with respect and be careful while playing around.” He put his open palm on the surface of the water “My mother thought it to be haunted and I believed her for many years.”

“You don’t think that anymore?” Sypha placed her hands on the edge of the pool, putting her chin over them “That it’s haunted.”

“No.” he shook his head slightly “I think it’s cursed. Answers to a Lord, giving them enough power to control demons and such. Existing only to feed chaos.” he frowned “And now… I am its Lord.” He gave a wryly smile and scratched his eyebrow.

Trevor and Sypha noticed, in that moment, Alucard bore a weight neither of them could have ever dreamed.

Steps echoed as the splash of water reduced until stopping completely.

“It’s a living being?” Trevor stopped near the pool, one hand covering his sex until he had water above his waist. He stretched, putting his arms above his head and groaned when his spine popped “Ugh.”

Alucard and Sypha got a glimpse of Trevor’s penis, but the dhampir looked away, feeling his heart skip a beat. The Speaker only raised an eyebrow in appreciation.

“Of sorts.” He tilted his head, feeling his hair fall from the bun.

Trevor nodded for a few seconds and turned his head to Sypha, resting his back against the edge of the pool.

“So Sypha killed it?” he reached to her, poking her shoulder and she elbowed his arm “You melted part of the castle.”

“I did no such thing!” she leaning away from the edge, sitting more uptight and not caring about her breasts being above water “I told you it strained against the spell. You can say… It went down fighting.” She rose her chin up.

Trevor was listening to her, he was, but his eyes fell on her breasts for a moment and he averted his eyes to Alucard. The dhampir had his eyes fixed forward, and Trevor wanted to laugh, but not bring attention to the fact that both of them were actually ogling.

“So we can all agree, in a sense, she broke it.” Trevor raised his arm towards Alucard, getting his attention and the blonde blinked before closing his eyes and nodding.

“Oh, definitely.” Alucard deadpanned, making Sypha roll her eyes at them.

“So… What will you do now, Alucard?” Trevor rested his head on his bicep.

“I had planned to go back to my vault.” He sounded apathetic “And sleep to be awakened again, but plans change and I’ve decided to stay.” He looked up at them “I cannot let the knowledge within this place to be robbed or forgotten. Let this place be my tomb.”

He sounded somber and Trevor snapped his finger, pointing at Alucard. The movement made a surprise expression appear on the fair features and Sypha frowned in curiosity.

“Instead of a tomb, you sulky vampire, you could be a guardian.” He gave him a sided smile “The knowledge of your father.” He shook his finger at him “And the knowledge of my family.” He put a hand over his chest and Alucard’s features softened “Together in one place.” He tilted his head and could see the way the golden eyes glistened “As above, so below.”

“Would you allow me that?” he felt a fuzzy feeling inside his chest and in his throat.

“Of course.” He smiled and glanced at Sypha, seeing the way her features had softened as well. His heart began beating a bit faster with the attention and he decided he didn’t enjoy it “Stop looking at me like that.”

“You do have a soft spot in you, Belmont.” He smiled with grateful eyes “Giving your childhood home to a dhampir.”

Sypha laughed and reached for Trevor, touching his wrist on the edge of the pool. She smiled at him, thankful.

“You’re a bastard, but a bastard worth calling a friend. Don’t make me regret it.” He turned his face to the other side, putting a hand over it.

They stayed a while more in the pool, enjoying the steam and warm water, but decided not to linger much more. Alucard got up to retrieve their towels, but Trevor had already stepped out of the pool.

“Belmont, you’re getting water everywhere!” Alucard sighed and Sypha laughed.

“Nice bottom, Trevor.” She whistled and Trevor glared at her from over his shoulder, covering himself haphazardly with one of the towels.

Trevor tried to dry himself with his back turned to the other two and Sypha laughed at his desperate shyness.

Alucard held the towel up for Sypha and she smiled gently at him, letting him cover her shoulders with it.

“I can do it myself. It just hurts when I raise my arm.”

She dried herself, but let Alucard dry her hair for her. She chuckled, reaching for Trevor and pinched his back, teasing to pull his towel down.

Alucard smiled at the sound of their banter and helped Sypha pull the nightgown over her head. He sighed, brushing the bangs away from his face and felt the tangles behind his ears; he also needed to bathe.

“These are nightgowns, but you can just wear this in the way to your rooms.” He turned around, opening the door to the hallway.

When they finished getting dressed and Trevor had complained to his heart content about the length of the nightgown, Alucard asked them to follow him.

“I’ll show you to your rooms.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pronounciation: ˈʃiːr(ə) -> sh-kee-r  
> Schyre is one of the words from where ‘shower’ came from. It has roots in old English as well as in Saxon dialect and Scandinavian dialects; it means clean, bright and the likes (depending on the context). I’m trying my best to do the research and be as faithful as possible to the names of some things during those times ;w;
> 
> Hope y'all are staying safe and well. These are trying times. Remember to show kindness to others, especially those in need.  
> #BLM  
> #ACAB


	3. No Plan on Misconceptions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After their bath, Trevor and Sypha are taken to their chambers and discuss how Alucard is slipping from their friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all are safe!  
> Enjoy this chapter <3

Brightness poured into the hallway, bringing warmth with it, even though it was colder than the thermal room.

They could see the cold blue sky outside. The fight that took place during the darkest hour seemed a distant memory as they walked through the corridors. Now, the sun shone bright enough to remind them that a new day would always come.

“Here is Trevor’s room.” He stopped in front of a large red door and turned the knob, opening it “It’s connected to yours, Sypha.” He commented and walked in, ignoring the silence of the others.

There was a large bed near the window, with white drapes circling the dark canopies and a small bedside table with an unlit candle on it. At its foot, a dark wooded-chest. A wardrobe sat opposite to the bed, dark wood glistening under the light pouring from the window. There were two carpets on the floor – Trevor noticed it was tinted wool – and a small hearth in front of one of them.

“The chamber pot is under the bed. You can use anything in the wardrobes and there’s blankets in the chest. I’m sure there’s something that fits your measures.” He glanced up, around “The castle will provide it.” He whispered to himself and turned around to his companions “Please.” He motioned with his hand and walked towards the door that led to Sypha’s room.

Trevor and Sypha tried to follow Alucard’s words, but he talked fast and seemed in a hurry. They didn’t have a moment to question why their rooms were connected as Alucard had already disappeared through the small corridor.

“This is yours, Sypha.” He put a tangled strand behind his ear.

The room seemed bigger than the other one. A bed, which looked the same size as the other, was pushed against the farthest wall with two bedside tables and a green couch in front of it. The hearth was bigger and to the right of the bed. The wardrobe sat closer to the door with a vanity table near it.

“The sheets are clean; so are the drapes.” He pointed at the beautiful turquoise drapes hanging above the bed “I’ll fetch more bandages and salve for your wounds.” The medicine cabinet wasn’t far, a few hallways down, filled with small pots, bandages and medicine. Every wing had one in order to avoid the long trip to the studies at the first floor. he looked at them “Do you think you need anything else?”

Trevor had a startled expression and Sypha had an eyebrow up, a mixture of confusion edging anger. They exchanged one look and Trevor motioned his hand at Alucard and Sypha softened her expression, looking down before glancing up at the blonde.

The hot feeling appeared again inside Alucard’s chest. They didn’t need words to talk anymore, it seemed.

“Uh, where is your room, Alucard?” her hair was drying in many angles, giving her a wild look and the light coming from the window gave it a coppery color.

“Down the hallway.” He glanced at his own shirt and pulled a loose thread. He smiled at them and brushed his hair behind his ears again “See this as your own home.” He gave a few unsure steps in the door’s direction and his smile wavered “You must be tired, so I won’t take long.” And, then, he was gone. Again.

Trevor put a hand on his forehead and ruffled his hair, sighing.

“Do you see what I’m saying?” he looked at Sypha and she nodded, crossing her arms.

“We should talk to him.” Trevor groaned and shook his head “At least try, Trevor! We need to know why he’s running away like that.”

“He doesn’t want to be near us.” He hissed and pointed to the door that led to his room “He gave us connecting rooms for _some_ weird reason that made sense to him.”

Sypha glanced between the door and Trevor. The brunette knew that look in her face; she was putting the pieces together. She got closer to him and put a hand near her mouth – she had the habit of doing so when wanting to whisper. Trevor found cute.

“Do you think Alucard thinks that we’re… Together?” she motioned one finger between them.

Trevor could feel the warmth on his cheeks, but ignored it for a scoff.

“Do you think so?” he turned his body away from Sypha, a hand on his nape “Maybe he thought that because we shared a blanket at the library? I don’t know why he would think that.” He babbled, crossing his arms.

“Oh.” She put a hand on her chin, thinking, “I’d share a blanket with anyone. That can’t be it.” She tilted her head, looking around “Well, let’s wait for him to come back.”

Trevor tried not to let his body show the sting his heart felt at Sypha’s words. Maybe he read a bit too much into her actions, which confused him with when he thought about the flirtation they did during their travel. Now, with her words, he decided on not take those moments too seriously.

He didn’t know how she behaved with the other Speakers or if it was just part of her personality. She was curious and lively, so being a little flirtatious just for fun wouldn’t be something Trevor would put past her.

Perhaps, she didn’t even see it as flirting. Perhaps, she was just being nice.

Trevor rubbed his face and sighed tired; he needed a drink.

“Ok. I’ll go put on some pants. I’ll be back.” He scratched his nape and turned around.

“Ok! Don’t take too long!”

❧

Trevor walked into Sypha’s room feeling refreshed. Being clean could really lift someone’s spirit.

He had found clothes similar to the ones Alucard used: dark slacks and a cream shirt, but with tighter sleeves. Trevor could have picked one with the loose sleeves like his friend preferred to wear, but he got cold easily. He thought back to his fur coat in the carriage and put in his mind to get it later.

“Sypha?” He called for her warily. Taking into account how Sypha didn’t mind being nude near her male friends, he could end up walking on her still changing “Are you decent?” he chuckled, decided on look at the floor anyway.

“Morally no, but you can come in.” she chuckled “I’ve found these slacks and they’re so comfortable!” she smiled “My grandfather can never see me dressed like this, but well.” She shrugged.

She had black linen trousers on and a brassiere around her chest. It wasn’t completely fastened, but her breasts were covered and Trevor let out a relieved sigh.

“Speakers don’t wear trousers?” he chuckled and sat down on the couch in front of the bed.

“Just our tunics and robes.” She walked to him and sat by his side, putting one leg over the cushion “Much like the catholic monks.”

“Good thing you don’t shave your heads like them.” He smiled, resting his back on the couch. She glanced at him, smiling back “And you said about your grandfather. He didn’t look that rigid back in Greșit. Inciting violence and whatnot.”

Sypha laughed and nodded, trying to put her arm on the back of the couch, but hissed with the pain. She held her bad arm and sighed, throwing her back against the couch with a huff.

“He can be flexible when it comes to dealing with problems, especially the one called church, but he’s a traditional man. And not very fond of my _rowdy way_.” She joked, “If it wasn’t for him you’d have drank my piss.” She tilted her head, looking at him with a mischievous expression.

Trevor opened and closed his mouth, frowning at her. He closed his eyes, scratching his forehead, but ended up chuckling.

“Christ.” He raised his hands “Your grandfather has every right to put some reins on you.”

Sypha laughed and let her headrest on the beautiful woodwork on the back of the couch.

“I miss him.” She looked at the ceiling, crossing her legs “I want to see them again. Pass on this adventure.”

Trevor put his arm on the back of the couch and rested his chin on his hand, looking at her. The light from the window fell on them and she had a small halo around her fair hair. He couldn’t stop looking.

“Do you want to go back to them?” the idea felt odd to him; not having Sypha on his daily life, a friend that he couldn’t be sure if he would ever see again.

“I would like to see them again, as I said.” She turned her face to him “I can’t bear the idea of staying in the same place for too long.” Her words were paused and delivered in a low voice. She saw the way Trevor’s eyebrow wanted to frown, but he held them back “But I don’t know if I want to _stay_ with them.” She finished.

Trevor began experiencing an odd sensation in his chest. Confusion appeared in his face, but something else bloomed in his chest and he looked into Sypha’s eyes. She didn’t want to stay with the Speakers, but wanted to continue to travel? He opened his mouth, but a knock echoed in the room.

“Sypha? Can I come in?”

Trevor crossed his arms and Sypha looked at the door, uncrossing her legs.

“Yes, please.”

Alucard opened the door slowly, stepping inside with caution. He glanced up cautiously and saw both his friends on the couch, dressed. He smiled gently and stepped inside.

“I see you’ve found clothes to your liking.” He smiled and closed the door behind himself, walking to the couch. He noticed Sypha had a brassiere on, not completely fastened and he averted his eyes to Trevor “Here.” He offered the salve and bandages and Trevor blinked at him “Take it.”

“Oh.” Trevor uncrossed his arms and raised his hands hesitantly “Ugh… My hand is still hurt so…” he glanced at Sypha and she blinked, realization downing on her features. She let out a small pained moan.

“The wash up was amazing, Alucard, but can you help us? Trevor can’t move his fingers very well and you know I can’t raise my arm.” She almost pouted.

They knew that as soon as Alucard handed them the medicine, he would excuse himself and go away.

Alucard glanced between both of them and blinked in confusion.

“Sure.” He crouched and sat down on the center table “Give me your hand, please.”

Trevor put his hand on the other’s cold one and glanced at Sypha, raising his eyebrows at her. She answered with a firm stare and sat closer to them. She rummaged around in her mind for something that wouldn’t push Alucard away and she gasped softly, pretending it had to do with her arm.

“What will we do with the library?” she pressed her thumb around the wound, softly “The ladder was destroyed.”

Alucard hummed as he put on salve on Trevor’s wound. His palm was wider and rougher than his. He remembered they were surrounded by Trevor’s childhood forest and wondered how many of those callouses were caused by climbing on the crooked tree he’d shown them.

“I can make a platform.” He answered, ignoring how nice it felt to hold the brunette’s hand “You don’t have to worry about it.”

“We can build it together.” Trevor spoke, watching Alucard place the clean bandages on his hand “I’ll be good in no time.”

Alucard glanced up at his friends for a moment, looking down again.

“Your hand might take a few days to get better.” He wrapped his hand cautiously, turning it this way and that “I can begin and finish it in a week. It is not a matter to be dwelt on.” He looked up “It is mine now, so I can take care of it.” He gave them a small smile and Trevor huffed, rolling his eyes.

“But it’s easier with help.” Sypha tilted her head and placed her hands on the couch, leaning forward.

“You’re both injured.” He leaned forward just enough to be a few inches from her. He could smell the soap and see the shadow of freckles on her nose. The proximity made his heart beat faster, but he didn’t let it show “So you’re both resting.” Both groaned and he leaned back “Let me see your shoulder.”

Sypha sighed and turned her body so he could see the wound.

“It’s not that bad.” He pressed his fingers around it slightly, paying attention to her reactions. He was struck with the fact he was applying his parent’s knowledge and it gave his mouth a sour taste.

“I was lucky to be able to cauterize it as best as I could at the time.” She frowned with the probing, but only in slight discomfort, “It could be a lot worse.” Alucard hummed.

“Well, it’ll scar.”

“No shit.” Trevor groaned.

“You’ll have to take off it off.” he pointed to her brassiere and she glanced between the cloth and Alucard “Please.”

“How did you even put it on anyway?” Trevor frowned, crossing his arms.

“I’m not an invalid.” She sighed and got up, bending forward and pulled herself free from the brassiere with a single pull of her good arm. She stood straight and looked at them “And I just put it on because you and Alucard get all rosy cheeks from the sight of a tit.” She tilted her head and sat down again.

Both men watched her pull the piece in a single movement and then her words hit them. Trevor’s entire face assumed a darker shade and Alucard had a hand over his, golden hair hiding him.

“I…!” Trevor choked. Obviously, she would notice two men looking at her breasts “Ugh.” He rubbed his face, feeling its warmth.

Sypha chuckled, enjoying the sight of them flustered. She really didn’t mind getting nude in front of other people, her body wasn’t something that she was ashamed of or that should be hidden. The treatment of the body as something sacred and shameful never sat well with her.

They weren’t holy or untouchable, they were human; flesh and bones. She knew proximity and knew the differences between human bodies since a young age.

However, she always found fascinating the way other folk treated the same issues. Trevor, a grown man, would hide his sex because Sypha was in the same room. She found amusing to pretend she didn’t notice how they blushed and tried to hide their stares, especially Alucard with his pale complexion.

At the same time she understood the cult of shame rooted in society, she was victim to it. Her own stares were reserved to late nights, when she could look at others without being judged or questioned about it.

Most of the time, she looked trying to understand the stories that molded each individual; would Trevor still be a drunkard if his family hadn’t been murdered? Probably no. What was Alucard’s childhood like? Lovely, going from the fondness he spoke about his mother and the brokenhearted stare he carried nowadays.

Other times, she just _looked_. She let her eyes roam on their wide shoulders and tall stature. When staring couldn’t be done, she just thought about it. Trevor’s deep voice and idiotic way that amused her. Alucard’s innocent eyes and how he suppressed most smiles, even if he had such delicious laughter.

She sighed and looked at him, as he seemed to recover from the embarrassment. They couldn’t leave him alone in that gigantic castle; the little happiness he had shown them during their journey would be gone.

Alucard didn’t know if he should say anything regarding the fact that Sypha knew that he had taken a few glances, so he kept his mouth shut. He took a deep breath and focused on the wound, passing salve over it.

He didn’t have issues with nudity, but it being Sypha seemed so different. He remembered the sight of her breasts from the thermal and could see them in his peripheral view. She was boyish in manners and looks, which her small breasts helped, but she was a woman nonetheless and Alucard felt a pull towards her.

He never hid his attractions towards both sexes, but none of their conversations gave the chance of making it explicit. He also never felt the need of such, but guilt accompanied him whenever his eyes lingered too long on Trevor’s smile or when he could still feel the warmth of Sypha’s touch.

Alucard felt shame for letting such thoughts about his companions enter his mind. Maybe it would be better to let them go and be free of his filthy mind.

He passed the bandage over her shoulder, calculating his movements so he didn’t end up touching her unwantedly.

“Done.” He pulled his hands from her and looked at a point above her shoulder “See if it’s not too tight.”

She enjoyed having Alucard – a dhampir, Dracula’s son – flustered like a young boy. She could feel Trevor’s gaze on her shoulder and sunlight on her skin, both warming her body. She rolled her shoulder slowly and sighed, stretching her back forward.

“I think it’s good. Thank you.” She smiled at him and he nodded.

“Do you need help putting it back on?” his eyes fell on the brassiere on her lap.

“Looking wasn’t enough?” she raised an eyebrow, enjoying the way he squeezed his hands together and ducked his head to hide his blushing face. She chuckled and shook her head “It’s okay.”

Trevor chuckled, rolling his eyes at them.

Sypha put on again the brassiere and sat down, sighing and letting her back rest on the couch. Her eyes fell on Alucard as he cleaned his hands with a small cloth he had brought. She glanced at Trevor and wetted her lips.

“Alucard” she began, but stopped when he looked at her. She took a deep sigh and sat forward, putting her hands over her things “you would talk to us if you needed, wouldn’t you?”

Alucard blinked at her and then at Trevor. He had a serious expression and his eyes were focused on him; waiting for the answer, the right one. He looked back at Sypha and tilted his head, relaxing his shoulders.

“I would.” He answered in sincerity and felt the back of his throat sting. He allowed her the softest turn up of his lips before looking down to finish gather the things, and got up “Please, my friends, rest for now. You deserve it.”

“You too, Alucard.” Trevor seemed tense, his right ankle over his left knee, but his back was relaxed against the couch “Don’t be afraid to come to us if you need, ok?”

He nodded once. The light coming from the windows illuminated the floating dust particles. They were pretty in their own way and Alucard turned towards the door, wanting to be anyone but himself.

“I will. Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a different kind of slow burn i may say


	4. Ten Swords Prince (Upright)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and my friend debated a bit about the copper bathtub and we ended up agreeing that it is quite acceptable to have it in dracula’s castle bc, well, he has electricity in the 15th century what ELSE would he have  
> I cried writing this chapter but I also cried watching s2 so what I was expecting is really a mystery  
> Imagine him crying like Debi from Midsommar and hope we’re gucci  
> TW: Suicide thoughts

Alucard entered his room, closed the door behind himself, resting his back against it, and let out a deep sigh. He closed his eyes and his head fell back on the wood.

He didn’t want to run away from his friends, but their shared looks, their banter and teasing were making it hard to breath. The hot feeling had settled behind his eyes and he feared he could lash at them. He needed a moment alone to sort his feelings.

Sypha’s words held worry and he knew it was impossible not to notice that he tried to avoid eye contact. His throat stung again and he leaned away from the door, walking to the chair near the hearth.

He sat down and took off his boots, letting them near the chair. He got up, pulling off his shirt and shook his head, taking his hair away from his face. He walked into the adjoined room, seeing the copper bath in the middle of it, near it a lever and a schyre similar to the ones in the thermal room, but smaller.

He pulled the string near it before pulling the lever, the water rushing inside the walls. He took off his pants and undergarments, throwing them to the corner with the help of his feet. As water filled the bath, Alucard rummaged through the cabinet in the corner.

As he grew up, he requested a bigger bedroom and his parents found the request odd, not understanding why for he didn’t spend much time in it. When he emphasized his need for a private bathroom, they understood it.

He put down what he had gathered near the tub and got up again, going to the front of the body mirror. He turned around, pulling the hair over his shoulder, checking his skin for any injury. He had assured his friends he was well physically, but if his father could have left the scar on his chest, he could have hurt him again.

He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly, tilting his head to the side, sizing up himself again. His fingers trailed on the scar in his chest and he turned his head, walking back to the tub.

He sat down in it and sighed in relief, feeling his muscles relax. He grabbed the bowl he had placed near the tub and filled with water, pouring over his head slowly. He had done this various times by himself, but the tiredness summed up with the image of his friends earlier in the thermal room and he desired for their company.

He soaped his hair, letting his mind wander.

It seemed that Trevor and Sypha planned to stay for a while and even with, what seemed, their constant hints of it, he still felt skeptical about the fact. They worked well in combat, not even needing to talk about their formation; each of them knew what to do and what to expect from each other.

In other ways, he didn’t feel certain about it.

Alucard felt alien in their friendship, but it wasn’t much different from his prior life. His parents raised him by themselves, never requesting the assistance of a nanny and Târgoviște children were prohibited from getting near the castle. He seemed destined to be alone.

The warm water washed away the soap and he hummed mindlessly, carding his fingers in his tangled locks. He cleaned his body and face, relaxing back after reaching for the oil vial and comb. Usually, he would take longer to wash his hair, heating water and mixing it with herbs and vinegar, but he felt a heavy weight on his chest and it asked for rest.

While he let the comb float on the water, he put a few drops of the oil on the tips of his hair. He placed the vial on the floor and divided his hair in sections, combing it. His movements were mechanic, his mind focused on the task.

He got to a difficult one and took a deep breath, looking down at the offensive knot and pulled the comb free from his hair. His eyes fell on the accessory; he hadn’t noticed he had grabbed that specific comb.

It was a simple comb, carved from ox bone, but his mother had gotten it as a gift from delivering a merchant’s child. Alucard was already 17 at the time, able to have any comb he ever so desired, but it being a gift from his mother; fruit of the work she was so passionate about, gave a different meaning to it.

He passed his finger on the carvings in it and gave a small smile.

_“Adrian? You’re in here?”_

He was in his room, reading, when his mother came looking for him with her hands behind her back and a naughty smile on her lips.

_“Mother! You’re back.”_

He meant to get up from his bed, but she shook her head in a way that meant he didn’t need to. He sat up, crossing his legs and she sat in front of him.

_“How was your trip?”_

_“It was great. I have a gift for you.”_

She pulled the cloth from behind her and presented it to him. He glanced at her face before taking it in hands to uncover.

_“As you know, I was delivering a baby. The husband makes combs to sell at the fair, so they gifted me this.”_

The light hit the comb and it shone in his hands; one side with thick teeth and the other with various thin ones. His name carved in the middle.

_“I asked for him to carve your name in it. Did you like it?”_

_“It’s beautiful. Thank you.”_

He hugged her and her laugh still echoed in his mind.

 _Adrian_ , it was carved. The name his parents gave him in the happiest moment of their lives, as they told him more than once. He was no longer a son, no longer member of a family, so what meaning could an inanimate object have for him?

He tried to untangle the knot again, but stopped when he noticed his hands were shaking. It fell from his hand, tumbling to the floor, and he took a deep breath, feeling his throat clogged and his nose itched.

His heart hurt as if someone had it in hands and squeezed it. He placed the heels of his hands against his eyes and felt the warm tears run down his face as grief finally took its space inside him.

He didn’t want this fate; not like this. He wanted to be a son again, hear the heavy footsteps of his father as he tried to accompany his mother’s light ones. His actions weighted on him and he cried in pain, pulling his hair between his fingers.

He was no longer Adrian and it tore through his chest the same way the stake he used to put himself in that situation. He pulled his legs near his chest, laying his forehead on his knees and sobbed.

No longer Adrian Țepeș; now, Alucard of Wallachia. Patricidal.

Alone.

He cried until the pain subdued from sharp to throb, such as any wound that needed to be felt before healing. He could sense the beginning of a headache, right behind his eyes.

He leaned back, feeling the warm metal on his skin. His eyes were puffy and stung, as well as his nose. A simple blinking action hurt and his scalp tingled from the pulling; some strands had stuck on his face and the skin itched.

Heaviness fell upon his body and he slid underwater.

What more hurt could befall upon me, he thought. Upon those around me. Wouldn’t it be easier to cease my existence and not be hurt again? Yes. It would. Would be easier to stay a few more minutes underwater and let the pain be completely taken away.

However, what could be taken with it? The happy memories of his parents; their teaching, their laughter, their worry.

His hands reached for the edges of the tub and he pulled himself slowly from underwater, taking a deep breath.

Moreover, his friends. Trevor and Sypha, sleeping just a few rooms apart from his, for whom he had deep affection. With the pain, their content memories would also be washed away and he would stay with nothing.

He questioned himself about what would they think of him if they found his lifeless body in the room. His hard flesh wouldn’t feel the touch if any of them dared hug him to cry and his cold skin wouldn’t feel the warmth of their tears. His beaded eyes would stare into infinity forever and that would be the last memory they would have of him.

Alucard looked around melancholically. His eyes passed over the pins and brushes on the cabinet, the ajar door giving sight to a few drawings on the opposite wall and books pilled on the floor. Where he looked, he saw his past, his memories displayed on every corner. It was his childhood home; he couldn’t do much about it.

The thought of the many more mundane things that could bring him to tears was too overwhelming, but, at the same time, unimportant. He couldn’t walk out of the castle and completely forget the life he had before his family’s tragedies.

He felt the familiar warmth pooling in his eyes again and covered his face, taking a deep breath.

“To cry is to heal.”

Alucard looked up quickly, turning around to find the owner of the voice – deep, distant – and his eyes widened with the vision before him.

The figure stood tall, seeming to be the same size of his father, but thinner. They wore a purple tunic, which seemed heavy, and a middle red piece that fell from their neck to their covered feet. Their face was almost covered by the hood of the tunic, but left their jaw to be seen; a greyish skull looked at Alucard’s direction.

“You’ve grown, Master Adrian. Even if not in the best circumstances.” Their voice was distant even though they stood only a few feet from the tub.

“Who are you?” he gritted his teeth, fangs shone under the light coming from the windows “How did you get in here?” In the blink of an eye, his sword floated in front of him, pointing to the figure. He began to rise from the tub, slowly.

They just laughed and put their arms in front of their body, tilting their head.

“You don’t remember me, I see.” They sounded amused “I am Death. I was your father’s servant.” They paused every word long enough to make his speech unnervingly soothing. He motioned a hand around, making the robe slid down and show bones “And I came to talk to you.”

Alucard frowned for a split second as realization fell upon him. His eyes watered again, but he gritted his teeth, hissing without meaning to. He stepped out of the tub without taking his eyes from them.

Death chuckled; amused with the display Alucard was trying to pull. They raised both hands, tilting his head again.

“I do not seek conflict, Master Adrian. I waited until you were alone so we could talk without being disturbed.” They put their hands down “Your father is dead.” He stated and Alucard’s chest hurt “By your hand.”

“If you came to mock me, I would like for you to leave. I do not take kindly to that.” His heart assumed a steady rhythm. His spine went cold at the thought that Death knew where his companions were.

“I mean no mocking.” They put their boney hands together in front of their body “Master Adrian, the death of your father means much more than just a few shed tears.” Alucard’s stare hardened, but Death didn’t seem affected by it “Being not only the one who stroke him down, but also his only son, you are now voivode of Wallachia.”

Alucard focus faltered and the sword clattered on the ground. He supported his weight on the edge of the tub, but his legs betrayed him. He fell on his knees and Death moved forward, moving the sword aside with a swipe of his robe. They stopped a few feet from him and Alucard could feel the cold sweat gathering on his nape.

“Not only of humans, but also monsters, Master Adrian. It’s been only a few hours since the end of war against humanity, but do not think, for a moment, that your duties are fulfilled.” They sounded patient, but weary.

They placed their hands in front of his body again, leaning back and Alucard could feel goosebumps going up and doing his spine. The eyeholes were an uncharacteristic tone of black, as if there was no end to them. The small rumble that came from their chest sounded as much as a chuckle as a scoff.

“A dhampir ruling humans and beasts. Master Dracula truly amazes me, even after he is gone.”

“I” Alucard began, but didn’t know what he would say. He wanted to vomit.

“You will get used to this emotion, dear boy. Control your gut.” They joked, but Alucard felt his core shake.

He took a few deep breaths, putting one hand on his throat sliding it to his mouth as tears clouded his visions again. His face was hot, but he held back the sobs.

“Master Adrian.” They began with an amused sigh “I was a servant to your father’s rule and will be to yours.” They kneeled by his side and one of his hands touched his chin; it was a cold spot on his now hot skin “You will learn with time.”

He looked into Death’s infinite darkness and they seemed to be smiling at him.

“Do I have a say in this?” he whispered.

“No. Most things are inevitable.” They let go of his chin and Alucard’s eyes followed their form as they got up “What does not mean they are bad. Or good. They just are.” Their voice seemed even more distant and Alucard couldn’t take his eyes from them “Understand that you will never stop being Adrian Fahrenheit Țepeș.” They sounded mocking and another tear rolled down Alucard’s face “You are more than just Alucard of Wallachia. You are now Lord of this Castle. Prince of Darkness. And voivode of Wallachia.”

Alucard covered his face and sobbed. His heart, his body, his mind. He laid his forehead on the ground and squeezed the towels between his fingers, needing something to anchor him. He didn’t know for how long he heaved and sobbed, letting the dread wash over him.

“It is alright to cry. There has not been a day that tears did not stain my robes.”

Alucard opened his eyes and noticed he had Death’s clothes in his grasp. He let go and glanced around frenetically until his eyes fell on the towel, pulling it over his body, covering it.

He looked up at the hollow darkness again and opened his mouth, quivering lips trying to form words, but failing. His hand covered his eyes again and he sniffed before taking a deep breath. He mourned, but for whom he wasn’t sure. Maybe himself.

Death’s shoulders moved slightly as if they had sighed.

“I do not ask of you to overcome the grief and shock, but to have collected yourself by the time I am back for I will.” They tilted their head again and, with a fluid movement of their hand, a basin full of water appeared on the small table near the window “Cry to your heart content if needed, Master Adrian. Tears do nothing in the long run.”

And with that, they were gone.

Alucard looked at the space they stood before and let his eyes fall down to the floor. For a while, he thought of nothing but Death’s infinite darkness of eyes. His heritage was too vast and he didn’t want to know what more he had to his name.

After a while, he got up, letting the towel fall back on the floor. He walked to the basin on the bedside table and washed his face, even submerging it for a moment in the cold water. He grabbed the comb from the floor and stood in front of the mirror as he brushed his hair.

He looked down at the strands, feeling the texture under his fingertips and smiled at the memory of Trevor washing Sypha’s hair. He wondered if he would ever be allowed the same intimacy.

It was early still and his friends were resting. He did not trust himself to be alone in the confines of the castle, as the last hour had taken a toll on his psyche.

He went back to the bedroom and got dressed, pulling on his boots again.

Alucard walked into the corridor and down the hallways, descending the stairs towards the kitchen. He grabbed one of the straw baskets and went outside, disappearing between the trees and bushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are we or are we not gucci?  
> When you draw an upright Ten of Swords card from the tarot deck, it’s not a good omen. It’s the card of failure, ruin, collapse, nervous breakdown, exhaustion and being unable to cope. It’s the rock bottom card of the minor arcana.  
> Alucard is like me when faced with problems: cries, cries, cries a bit more and then acts like nothing happened at all


	5. Withering in Sight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in this chapter we have historical mention-ish(?)! As I’m trying to make the cartoon fit into historical events, I’ll have to change a few dates, but nothing so dramatic, a year or two. Hope you can forgive me! ;w;  
> I'm so sorry for the wait!

Trevor sat down suddenly, taking a deep breath and looking around frantically.

He took a few seconds to remember where he was and groaned with the way sleep pulled him back against the bed; the smell of the soft sheets and pillows filled with feathers. Dracula had a nice taste for bed clothing it seemed.

Trevor put a hand over his face, rubbing his eyes. He thought that being just a few meters from his old home would trouble his sleep, but he blackened out quicker than the crack of his whip - tiredness finally settling in on his body. He was used to the nightmares by now, but it didn’t mean he wouldn’t hurt every time they happened.

He forgot about memories of fire and ember, and his mouth opened wide in a yawn as he stretched like a cat, feeling his body shake until he went limp, satisfied. He rubbed his face and sat up again, looking around. It was still day, given by the birds still chirping outside.

He got up and walked to the window, cursing when his bare foot collided with the chest in front of the bed. He pulled open the curtains and opened the window, taking a deep breath as he looked outside.

The sun was lower than before, already past midday, Trevor noticed. He looked at the trees below and the far away mountains, certain that there was a metaphor for life somewhere in the fact they had just napped in Dracula’s castle. He yawned again and closed the window.

He put on his shoes, not having bothered in taking his clothes off out of habit, and slowly opened the door to Sypha’s room. He looked around sheepishly, straining his vision to notice anything in the dark room. The light coming from his own room helped him see the outline of a figure on the bed and he watched her sleeping form for a while before closing the door again.

He stretched again and walked into the hallway. He glanced at the end of the hallway, looking at the door he thought could be Alucard’s, but decided against knocking on it. Maybe he was also asleep and he didn’t see a need to disturb him.

Trevor descended the stairs to the kitchen - having the opportunity to munch on something without having to pay appealed him.

As he walked through the corridors he again ignored the paintings they had passed by earlier. Paintings of the former Lord of the castle that he couldn’t be certain he wanted to think about, yet. It would end up coming up in their conversations, but he decided to ignore it for the time being.

Arriving at the kitchen, he noticed a basket on the table and a bowl near it. He peeked inside the basket, certain they didn’t leave it there before going to wash up. Inside, there were berries and apples of varying sizes. He wanted to try one, but the knowledge of being in an enchanted castle made his hunter senses stay on edge. He ignored the fruits, reluctantly, and walked towards the pantry.

He stopped in the middle of the stairs when he noticed Alucard at its end. He had pots in his hands and black clothes on - something that wasn’t entirely away from his character, but new to Trevor’s eyes. The candles on the stairway illuminated his form and he looked slimmer.

“You’re awake.” He expressed and Trevor raised one eyebrow, nodding “Did you sleep well?”

Alucard’s voice sounded off, but Trevor ignored it.

“Yeah.” He took a few steps down “Wonderful pillows.” He chuckled “Sypha’s still asleep, though.” he glanced at the small pots in the other’s hands “What are you doing?”

“I’m making jam.” He blinked in an owlish way and tilted his head “Do you like berries?”

Oh, so the berries were safe, then.

“You’re making jam?” Alucard anywhere near the kitchen was an image that seemed a bit funny to him.

“Yes. And cake. Would you like some?”

Trevor frowned when the words registered in his brain. He knew that different types of baking needed different recipes and different ways of handling the dough, so the image of Alucard baking _anything_ was a little funny to him.

Once, in his travels, he stopped to watch an old woman kneading the dough for Maia bread and he got tired just by looking at her working, getting _more_ tired when she made _him_ knead it for her.

It tasted delicious when she gave him a piece, hours later.

“Uh… Yeah. Yes.” He watched as Alucard passed by him “Do you want any help? With… With anything.”

“Hn? Oh. It’s not needed. Thank you.” He stopped and looked over his shoulder “But it would help if you took a look at the animals.”

Trevor looked at him, tilting his head to the side, frowning slightly.

“Sure. Where are they?” he followed the other up the stairs and watched as Alucard put the pots on the table. He asked Trevor to follow him outside the kitchen.

“There.” He pointed to a distant corner “Just take the corridor and go down the stairs; you’ll hear them first.” He gave him an amused smile.

“I’ll be right back then.” He nodded and walked towards the corner.

He started to descend the stairs and, truly, the sounds got to him first, but also the smell. He frowned, covering his mouth and nose with his hand and got to the end of the stairs, passing by shelves with buckets, ropes and other utensils.

The room seemed to be a basement turned into barn, but not in a successful manner. At the far away corner sat a small pigsty parallel to an enclosure with goats and, near the door, the enclosure of chickens.

Trevor looked around the room and noticed a small window near the ceiling, leading to the outside - ground level. It served as a way of renewing the air and letting sunlight in, but not enough.

He groaned, rubbing his face and sighed. His nostrils stung a bit with the acrid smell, but he endured, as he got closer to the enclosures. One of the first things he noticed, as he got closer to the goats, was the presence of a buck among the does. They locked eyes and Trevor huffed as the buck sneeze at his direction.

“Great.”

He walked outside the room and grabbed a couple of ropes and a bucket, walking back to near the goats.

He locked eyes with the buck again, getting inside their enclosure. It huffed and Trevor copied him, putting the bucket down without losing eye contact. The buck gave a few steps back and Trevor gave a few forward, closing the distance between them.

It tried to give another step back, but Trevor quickly reached for it, taking a hold of its horns. The buck turned his head side to side, trying to get away from Trevor’s grip, but he remained firm, sliding the rope around its neck carefully not to let a horn poke him in the eye or in his ribs. He took a deep breath, pulling the buck and tied him to fence.

“Not so tough now, hn.” He chuckled, giving a step back as it tried to head-butt him again.

Trevor walked among the does and noticed that one had a heavy udder. He got closer to it and caught it by its hind legs, pulling it closer to him as the others ran. He pulled her between his legs, keeping her still pressing his knees softly to her column and sighed, kneading her stomach with his fingertips. He rolled his eyes and passed the other rope around her neck, pulling her to another side of the fence.

He retrieved the bucket and put it close to her, kneeling down to tie the doe’s hind legs together. He tugged on her tit, slightly at first, making sure she wouldn’t kick him and she seemed resigned with the manhandling, bleating from time to time. He placed the bucket under its udder and began milking it; the sound of the milk hitting the bottom of the bucket was calming in its own way.

He finished and placed the bucket outside the enclosure, releasing the doe and a bit of satisfaction came over him when she walked away clearly more comfortable with an empty udder. He freed the buck, receiving an annoyed head-butt on the side of his thigh.

He assessed the pigs and the chickens, finding a couple of eggs. He filled the trough in each enclosure and sighed, looking down at his shirt as he ascended the stairs back to the top floor.

The shirt didn’t get too dirty; his trousers got a few wet spots on his knees, but nothing alarming. He didn’t want to hear any snide comment from Alucard regarding the clothes he was borrowing. A bit of goat smell never killed anyone, Trevor thought as he smelled his sleeve.

At least the buck’s stench didn’t get on him.

“Two more eggs and, uh, a liter of milk.” he placed the bucket on the table alongside the eggs “There’s a pregnant goat. She might give birth in two months.” he sighed and walked to the sink, washing his hands “We may have to think about putting them outside.”

Alucard put the eggs among the others retrieved that morning and glanced at Trevor before looking for a jar for the milk.

“Why the change of plans?”

“Many reasons.” Trevor walked back to the table and plucked one berry from the bowl Alucard had put them “You didn’t say how _awful_ it smelled down there.”

“Isn’t it how animals smell?” he turned around and waved one hand at Trevor, pulling the bowl with berries away from him “Put the milk in here instead of eating all of the berries.” He placed the jar in front of Trevor and turned around, taking the bowl to the stove. He had already finished making the cake dough and put it in the oven, it would be ready soon.

“I mean, yeah,” he chuckled, pouring the milk into the jar carefully.

Alucard turned around to look at him, waiting for the end of the sentence, but found Trevor completely focused on the task of not spilling the milk on the table. Alucard smiled softly, turning back to his own task.

Trevor put the bucket on one of the chairs when he finished pouring the milk into the jar and smiled satisfied.

“Yeah, they have their own smell, but downstairs is suffocating, Alucard.” He sighed, “It’s not good for them. And I don’t know how long the food will last them.” He brushed his hair back, messing it up a bit “And there’s a buck among the goats and one is already pregnant.”

“You mentioned.” Alucard glanced at him from the mashed berries, but continued to work.

Trevor walked to him, crossing his arms as he placed his hip against the counter. His eyes fell on the mush inside the bowl and his mouth watered.

“Yeah, so, it can be a baby goat or double the baby goat.” He tilted his head, looking at the other’s face “If the buck mounts another one, you can make it the double of double baby goats. There’s five goats downstairs.” He deadpanned and Alucard looked at him “There’s not enough space, Alucard.” He shrugged and scratched his beard “And the pigs, ugh, they smell the worst.”

Alucard listened attentively even if his eyes were at the bowl in his hands. Trevor talked with so much certainty that it sparked curiosity in him. He rolled his shoulders, throwing his hair away from his face and reached for the honey pot.

“You understand about farm animals?”

Trevor was caught in the way the light hit the other’s hair as he threw it over his shoulder. He noticed its soft waves; how it contrasted with the black of his clothes, similar to his skin.

He had noticed before, how Alucard’s skin didn’t have a defined colour to it. Usually, at night, he would look pale, eyes bright in the dark and greyish skin that seemed to cling to his bones, no flesh underneath it. Under sunlight, he assumed a more lively appearance that disconcerted the humans they met along their way, too lively. Healthy skin and pinkish cheeks even though he nor Sypha had seen him drink blood. Those constant shifts were a reminder that Alucard wasn’t quite like them and – at least for Trevor – was one of the reasons to keep a distance.

However, under the light coming from the window as he made jam for them, Alucard never looked more human in his eyes.

“Yeah…” he glanced down and chuckled, clearing his throat. He felt weirdly aware of himself “After… Everything” he motioned in the general direction of the former Belmont State “I got around. Travelled a bit, working here and there.” He waved his hand “Got to be a goat shepherd for a while. A year, a year and half, maybe.” he tilted his head to the sides, thinking “Stopped when I was 15, 16.” He put his hands on the counter behind him, eyes on the ground.

“Why did you stop?” he turned the spoon around in the bowl, mixing the honey and the mush. He brought the bowl near his face and a delightful sigh escaped him with the sweet smell “Want to be the first to taste?” he turned his face at the other.

Trevor’s eyebrows went slightly up as a curious expression assumed his features. He looked at the bowl in Alucard’s hand and shrugged, nodding. He watched as Alucard retrieved another spoon for him.

Trevor tasted the jam and his mouth watered with the richness of it. He laughed, not knowing why and looked at the other, pointing the spoon at him.

“It’s really good!” He licked his lips and tried to get a bit more, but Alucard put the bowl out of reach “Come on!”

“It has enough for the three of us, no need to rush, Belmont.” He put the bowl on the table and covered it with a cloth “Help me with the rest of things if you still want to be useful.”

Trevor groaned, rolling his eyes and put the spoon near the sink, walking after Alucard down to the pantry again.

“What are we getting down here? There’s milk and you’re already baking a cake.” He sighed. As they got at the bottom of the stairs, he walked aimlessly, passing his eyes on the vast shelves with food. He was so busy awed with the wine he didn’t register anything else.

“I thought it would be nice to eat a bit of cheese with the jam.” he walked among the shelves with Trevor on his toll “And Sypha gets hungry when she wakes up.” He commented and let a smile appear on his lips when Trevor laughed.

“She eats more than both of us combined.” He put one hand on his chest “Remember when we stopped in Argeș and we had meat? I hadn’t finish and she was asking for my leftovers.” He frowned, putting one hand on his hip frowning “How is she so small?”

Alucard chuckled and stopped in front of a shelf, pulling a small wheel of cheese from it. He opened the cloth surrounding it and showed it to Trevor.

“Do you think it’s still good?”

Trevor leaned forward, looking at it and shrug, crossing his arms again. It had its usual brownish color and the characteristic smell hit him, his stomach showed interest.

“Looks good to me. Does not smell bad, either.” He rubbed a hand on another “We can take a few nuts back, what do you think?” he suggested.

Alucard shrugged as he covered the cheese again. He followed Trevor and watched as he gathered almonds and walnuts in a small pot. He was grateful that the other hadn’t mentioned that Alucard didn’t actually need any assistance in the pantry; he just wanted the company.

“You could make that, uh, oawawa, tomorrow.” Trevor pointed at the jar with dark grains and Alucard held a chuckle, rolling his eyes instead.

“It’s pronounced _qahwah_.” He put one hand in front of himself, moving it “Say it with me. Oh-hu-wah. _Qahwah_.”

“Oh-hew-wah.” Trevor frowned and found himself nodding slightly with each syllable they pronounced.

“No, you have to make an uh sound with your mouth. Close it. It comes from the throat and you close it.” He motioned his hand around his own throat, sliding it up to his lips, making his mouth in an o shape.

“I- Hn… Oh-he-” he sighed and tried to copy the other’s motion, but his pronunciation always sounded more open and Trevor began to feel frustrated “Oh-he-” he stopped when Alucard’s hand closed around his jaw. He frowned, startled by the sudden action and felt the need to step back, escape from the grip, especially because of Alucard’s cold hand. However, he stayed put and held the other’s wrist “What are you doing?” his cheeks couldn’t move much with Alucard’s fingers holding them in place.

“You’re stretching your mouth when you say it. It’s not an open sound.” He moved subconsciously, only understanding what he had done when his hand closed on the other’s jaw. He loosened his grip, embarrassed “Try again. Oh-hu-wa.”

Trevor swallowed spit and, slowly, let go of his wrist.

Alucard held his stare and folded his fingers, retreating his hand as soon as Trevor let go of him. He glanced down at the cheese, passing his thumb over the cloth, too aware of his hands, now.

“You’re a lost case, Belmont. A full library under your name and you can’t even pronounce a simple word.”

“Wha- I didn’t have that much time to go there, alright? I was a child and liked weapons, so libraries weren’t exactly where I wanted to stay.” He defended himself “And, after all that, I couldn’t come back for a while, so…” he waved his hand before grabbing one almond in the jar.

Alucard turned his face towards his friend, eyes falling on his face scar. They still knew so little about one another.

“You didn’t answer me earlier.” He spoke and Trevor raised his eyes to him “Why you stopped being a shepherd.”

Trevor stalled for a moment, chewing on an almond as they looked at each other. He had many sensitive issues that he wasn’t fond of talking about, even if time made him numb to most of it. Other issues, a small parcel of the whole, he knew he had two options: not talk about it or just be vague.

He glanced at Alucard again, reminding himself that he didn’t grow up with others around, maybe seeing the world for the first time in the trip to Transylvania. A vampire father and an unorthodox mother was the most he knew about other people – if vampires counted as people – and what he read on books.

Alucard raised one eyebrow, looking at Trevor as the silence stretched.

“Don’t tell me you got the daughter pregnant, Belmont.” he blinked and saw Trevor’s whole posture change. Alucard raised one eyebrow slightly at that.

“No. They didn’t have a daughter.” Trevor sighed, straightening up his back and tensing his shoulders.

“... You fucked one of the goats and got caught?”

Trevor looked at him with a hard frown and a disgusted sneer.

“Wha- No! I don’t do shit like that! Why do you only think the worst of me?” he laughed nervously, averting his eyes. He took a deep breath and threw another almond in his mouth “I didn’t put my dick in anything.” he laughed again and Alucard felt more at ease “I… I had a thing with their son. We just kissed.” he chuckled, avoiding eye contact “We didn’t get caught, but it was a close call, so I decided to leave.”

Trevor glanced up, seeing Alucard looking at him with a surprised expression. He looked into his eyes, holding his gaze; he was the last of the Belmonts and would not cower in the face of someone he was getting used to call friend.

“Because of a kiss?” Alucard’s voice was small in his question.

Trevor blinked, frowned, but then relaxed his expression. He shrugged nonchalantly. Alucard didn’t seem opposed or conflicted with the new information, but Trevor couldn’t quite decipher his expression.

“Yeah.” Trevor “I was young and couldn’t really defend myself if anything happened.” He chuckled. Memories of his lonely trainings filling his mind “And it could end badly for, uh, him too, so I” he shrugged again, lips down turning “left. Sodomy and all of that.” He tilted his head back, heart beating hard in his chest.

“Uh.” Alucard expressed and blinked at Trevor, nodding slightly. His brain registered that information and a small conflict bloomed in his mind. He drummed his fingers on the cheese “So,” He swallowed spit “are you only fond of men, then?”

Trevor opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water and shook his head a few times, but winced feeling too defensive. He expected many outcomes, but none were that question.

“No, no. I’m, uh, very fond of women as well.” His hand traced the jar’s edge, palm closing on the top of it. He felt naked, vulnerable with sharing that information, even if he found stupid feeling that way.

“I’m… Asking,” Alucard began and felt the urge to stop talking, but pushed it away “because you and Sypha-”

“Alucard.” Trevor cut him. A weight settled in his stomach “Sypha and I are _not_ together.” He spoke slowly, his heart beating fast and he knew Alucard could hear it “You gave us connecting rooms, but we are not, in fact, together. I want to make it clear to you.”

Alucard felt his core trembling and shame crawled towards his face. His father raised him better than to making assumptions; they could worsen an already fragile situation. Even if his rational side told him about manners learned long ago, his sentimental side felt light, relieved even.

They aren’t together; he heard it echo in his mind.

He glanced down at the cheese in his hands and nodded before tilting his head and closing his eyes.

“I apologize for assuming that. You seemed… Close in these last few days and I just… Wanted to give you privacy.” He swallowed around the lump in his throat and looked up at his friend, wetting his lips “As soon as she joins us, we can talk about changing your rooms, if you prefer.”

Trevor sighed and scratched his nape then his beard. He averted his eyes, taking a silent breath and nodded a few times. He witnessed the metaphorical distance between them grow a bit more and it was his fault. A conflicting feeling to want a dhampir closer while being a monster hunter, still.

“Let’s go back up.” He put a hand on the other’s shoulder and turned him around, oddly satisfied with the fact that Alucard let him do it “I’m getting hungry.” He gave him a soft pat on his back and walked towards the stairs.

Alucard nodded, still aware of where Trevor had touched him. He followed him towards the stairs and as his eyes focused on the back in front of him, a weight lifted from his shoulders.

They aren’t together, he thought. Perhaps, I do have a place in this.

❧

Sypha heard when Trevor opened the door to her room, but she was still in the limbo of reality and dreamland. She moved on the bed, pulling the pillow a bit closer to her and sighed, smelling roses on the fabric.

With her eyes close, she saw a large field; vast and green and hers as nature could be of someone. The wind blowing her hair in many directions, reaching behind her ears and giving her goosebumps in the best of ways. Hands touched her shoulder and she opened her eyes with a noise coming from the window.

Rising slowly from the bed, she glanced at the window, letting out a chuckle as a small bird made itself comfortable on the windowsill. She brushed the hair from her face and sat up, stretching as much as her shoulder let her.

A yawn broke through her features as her eyes scanned the room. Although clean, the hearth beside the bed had black smudges, the wood stacked on the small space between it and the wall. If Alucard’s room was nearby, they were in the private quarters’ wing and that sparked her curiosity for getting a glimpse of what his former life had been.

Curiosity grew and turned into need inside her chest. The need to see more and understand this private side of her friend.

He told a few stories about his parents, but not enough to give them a concept of how exactly they were. Dracula wasn’t entirely evil and sadistic and Lisa wasn’t a pure saint. They loved each other and loved Alucard and it brought their family to ruins.

Sypha sighed, letting her body fall on the mattress. It reminded her of her grandfather. The Speakers weren’t separated in nuclear families, each taking care of their own; they _were_ a family and each other cared for another. Losing an elder was the equal of losing a blood-relative, the community grieved and mourned together.

The simple idea of killing her grandfather was too heavy a thought; imagining it as a duty dampened her eyes and explained Alucard’s distance. She frowned, putting a hand on her forehead, feeling the pull on her chest to go speak to her grandfather, just be close to him.

She needed to go back; at least for a while.

A growl diverted her from her thoughts and she chuckled, placing a hand over her stomach.

“Understood.” She got up, adjusting the brassiere around her chest before fastening it. A yawn escaped her mouth and turned into a gasp as she got a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She was used to the usual undergarments: a loose cloth for the breasts and a small-cloth to the genitals, but she saw the brassiere in the wardrobe and decided to try it on. It was comfortable, and now, looking at her chest, she understood why some found it provocative.

Fastened and holding her small breasts, it made them look soft and bigger than they really were. She cupped them, looking at herself in the mirror.

“Damn.” She turned sideways and her chin fell as she cupped her breasts again, “They look so good.” She gave them a last squeeze before going to the wardrobe to find a shirt. She found a light blue shirt, loose on the sleeves, and got dressed, sighing in disappointment as it covered her amazing breasts “They would lose their minds if they saw my tits now. Good for them, I guess.” She sighed defeated and closed the wardrobe.

After putting on her sandals and brushing her hair a bit, she checked to see if Trevor was in his room, but found it empty. She walked into the corridor, closing the door behind her. It was bright and the cold breeze coming from the open windows brought the smell of dirt.

She didn’t know where the other two could be, but she wanted to explore and see the book collection Dracula had. They would spend a while in the castle, at least until their injuries had healed enough to not cause pain in the slightest movement, so she had a small window of time to see as much as she could.

Not that she couldn’t go back to the castle as soon as she set foot outside, but the thought of so much knowledge in a single place, within arm’s reach, put her on edge. She wanted to absorb it all and pass on to her Speaker peers, show them what Dracula knew and the church hated.

Sypha walked through the corridors, stopping in front of a painting as big as the one of Leon Belmont in the stronghold. Two men stood side by in front of a tent. One, clearly Dracula, held the reins of a black horse as the other held a dog’s leash. Both with serious expressions, dark hair cascading on their shoulders.

She tilted her head, looking at the signature at the end of the painting and the year below it. 1451. Her eyes followed back to their faces, questioning if they looked alike or if it was the painter’s fault. She tore her eyes from the painting and continued her walk, stopping before turning on a corner as a sweet warm smell hit her, making a smile spread on her lips. She walked faster, running down the stairs and into the kitchen, but found no one.

Step by step, slowly, she approached the stove. After Alucard had said the castle was actually an entity, she was aware of anything odd that could happen around them; it did gave her measured clothes.

The oven was closed and the air around it was warm, the delicious smell coming out of it. She inhaled and closed her eyes as her mouth watered.

“Apple cake.” She muttered to herself and her eyes swept around the kitchen.

In her travels with the Speakers, they would have boxes of bread, fruit and cheese in the caravans, rationing it among them. Meat entered their diet in rare occasions, particularly if they weren’t kicked out of the city before.

Now, in this castle – a nobleman’s castle, she reminded herself – they had food aplenty. Perhaps, she pondered, gluttony truly is a sin.

“The smell is delicious!” she heard coming from the pantry and turned around, watching Trevor and Alucard appear.

“Oh, Sypha.” Trevor blinked at her, but then smirked “Are you hungry?”

“Yes!” she put a hand over her stomach and both men chuckled. She squinted at them “So, are we having an apple cake?” she looked from one to another and Alucard smiled, nodding.

“And cheese with jam!” Trevor slid the bowl closer to her and as her eyes sparkled, he placed the milk jar near it “And milk!”

She gasped and put her hands close to her mouth.

“Why so much food? There’s only three of us!” she put her palms on her cheeks, but her belly growled again.

“I think we can say there’s four.” Alucard joked, grabbing more cutlery and plates for them “Please, eat.” He uncovered the cheese and put a knife near it.

Each filled their plates with cheese and jam, and Trevor noticed he had forgotten the nuts at the pantry. Alucard pulled the cake from the oven and his companions watched as he arranged it in a wood board and placed it in front of them. They ate until the milk was gone and Sypha burped, making Alucard wince.

“You’re spending too much time with Belmont.”

“Actually,” Trevor raised a finger “She was already like that when I met her. Tell him what you told me earlier. About the bucket.” He pointed at her and she laughed.

“He was being an ass so I offered to pee in a bucket and say it was beer.” She raised her cup and Alucard put a hand over his face.

“You do deserve each other.” He was smiling, but stopped, noticing his words had shifted his friend’s expressions.

“Alucard-” Sypha began, but Alucard shook his head at her.

“Trevor already told me.” He leaned back, straightening his column. He took a deep breath and looked at her “I apologize for assuming things. You’re completely free to change rooms if you prefer to do so.”

Sypha tilted her head, looking at her friends and placed an elbow on the table.

“I think it is ok.” She shrugged, supporting her cheek on her hand “I already slept there, so I’m now used to the bedroom.” She laughed, but her smile slowly decreased little by little, her eyes down on the mug “I… I have to tell you something.” She sighed, resting both arms on the table “I miss my grandfather.” She glanced at Trevor and then at Alucard “And I would love to stay in here, but I’m a Speaker. It’s in me to travel and… I miss him too much.”

Alucard didn’t avert his eyes from her, watching the way her shoulders rose and fell with her words, the hurt in her eyes for having to say that. He reached for her, touching her arm on the table, carefully.

“I understand.” He nodded once and licked his lips, choosing his words “Do you… What are you planning, then?” he retreated his hand.

“Well,” she took a deep breath “I’m planning on stay in here for a few days, recovering.” She glanced up at him and the look in his eyes said she was more than welcomed “And, then get a wagon and go after them.”

“The Elder said you had settled in Greșit.” Trevor looked at her, diverting his eyes from the cake crumbs he was picking from his plate “Do you think there could be a change of plans?”

“Our route was to just pass by Greșit for supplies and continue our travel along the river. Cross the mountains and settle in Sibiu for the winter.” She sighed, “With the priest dead and night hordes still on the loose, I don’t think they’ll get on the road so soon.”

“Well, then it’s better, in a way.” Alucard began “Greșit is not far from here.” He turned his face to Trevor “Where exactly are we?”

“West of the Argeș River.” Trevor crossed his arms.

“Is there any villages or towns nearby?”

Trevor looked up, putting a hand on his chin, rummaging in his memory.

“There’s a… Village up north.” He looked back at them and tilted his head “I think, an hour from here. Why?”

Alucard gave them a small smile and turned his head to Sypha, crossing his arms on the table.

“You could write to him. Greșit is just a two days trip from here. We could go the village to deliver your letter and get to know the surroundings. Trevor can be our guide.” He glanced at his friend and saw him rolling his eyes and waving a hand.

“Oh. Hm.” She scrunched her nose and both men found her undoubtedly adorable “I don’t know how to write.”

Alucard’s eyebrows went up in a manner he would find rude later on, but was unable to contain it in that moment.

Trevor blinked and opened his palms in her direction; shock in his features.

“You read.”

“I know how to read, but I was never taught how to write. Speaker don’t need to write.” She explained.

Alucard and Trevor exchanged a look before settling their eyes back on Sypha. They kept in silence for a while, just looking at her.

She was becoming red.

“And is that a problem?” she frowned, putting one hand on the table “I liked the idea of sending a letter to my grandfather, but I cannot write it. Who’ll do it for me?” she glared at the men and they exchanged a look again.

“I-I’ll do it. I’ll do it.” Alucard leaned back on the chair “I can… At least teach you how to write your name. So you can sign the letter. What do you think?”

“Alright.”

“Would you like to do so before supper or tomorrow morning?” he offered and Sypha’s eyes widened.

“Supper?” she blinked, glancing at the empty bowl of jam, half wheel of cheese and the cake that was almost gone “We ate so much already!”

“I can make something lighter, then?” Alucard frowned, glancing at Trevor, receiving a raised eyebrow in return “A soup or stew? To warm a bit before bed.”

“I would like that.” He pointed at him and then swung his finger “These parts are not so bad, but it _does_ get cold. Be warned.” He pointed at Sypha.

Sleeping crammed in a wagon in the middle of winter, gave them a few insights about one another. Alucard grinded his teeth, Trevor snored and Sypha’s feet were two blocks of ice.

“There’s wood for the hearth in my room.” She drummed her finger against her chin, thinking, “I think I’ll be fine, but thank you anyway.”

“You can use a bed warmer, if you want. My par-” Alucard stopped, clearing his throat and put a hand on his chest, “I can arrange it for you.”

Sypha finally noticed how pale Alucard looked. Maybe the dark clothes were to blame, but she could notice the faint glow of sadness in his eyes. She raised one eyebrow at him and smirked.

“Oh, Alucard.” She dragged her name “Offering to warm my bed in such bold way? Didn’t expect it from you.”

Alucard blinked, feeling his face get hotter. He almost choked, but recomposed himself and put an elbow on the table, leaning towards his friend.

“I’m always willing to offer my assistance.” His cheeks hot “My room _is_ down the corridor.” He offered her his hand and she hummed, placing her hand in his. He leaned in and left a kiss on her skin, making her laugh.

“Ugh. Could you, please, stop flirting in front of me?” Trevor groaned, arms crossed. Now that Trevor thought about it, with the knowledge that they weren’t together, the dhampir might be feeling more confident to try something with their magician.

 _Bastard_.

“Oh, Treffy, stop being jealous, will you. Our rooms are connected.” Sypha waved her free hand at him and laughed when he sputtered, “If Alucard don’t go warm my bed, I’ll go warm yours.” She put her free hand over the table and motioned her fingers.

“I won’t.” Alucard teased him and Trevor hardened his stare even though he reached for Sypha’s hand.

“I hate both of you.” He groaned, stretching the word and his companions laughed. He looked at them and let a small smile appear, regaling on the warmth of Sypha’s hand. He couldn’t remember the last time he felt so comfortable.

A roof, a warm place to sleep, food and good company. Could he ever imagine?

They finished the cake and cleaned the table, putting everything back in place. Sunset approached and they decided on give another round on the damaged rooms before beginning supper.

“We can begin by the laboratory. There are many rooms that were damaged, but there’s heavy material that need to be moved; leave them with me for the time being.” Alucard told them, earning him groans and complains.

Sypha decided to dictate the letter in the morning, needing a moment to gather what she felt was necessary to put in it. A wave of doubt washed over her, because she wanted to tell her grandfather of Dracula’s death, but not in expense of Alucard’s grief.

As they cut the ingredients for the soup, Trevor told Sypha about the animals and she shuddered.

“Babies are cute, but ugh!” she put her tongue out “I’ve never liked goats! Never trusted their eyes.”

After supper, their bellies full of warm food; they climbed the stairs to their rooms. Sypha glanced at the painting she saw earlier, but decided against asking about it, following her friends in silence.

As she changed into the nightgown, a soft knock came from the door.

“I brought the bed warmer.”

“Come in.” she smiled and crossed her arms, looking at Alucard as he walked in “I didn’t actually believe you would come.”

He stopped and chuckled, recovering his composure before walking to the hearth. He put the bed warmer on the floor, along with a small full sack and an empty one, and brushed his hair behind his ear.

Sypha noticed it was red on the tip.

“I never go back on my word.” He chuckled, glancing at her “Have you ever used one of these?” he grabbed a few logs and arranged them in the fireplace.

“No. What is that?” she walked closer and kneeled near the sack.

“It’s sand. It goes inside this.” He tapped the instrument and she nodded, touching the metal “Could you light the wood?”

She glanced at him before nodding and placing two fingers in front of her forehead and two directed at the wood. She breathed in and then out, a spark appearing over the logs and, suddenly, they were on fire.

“Thank you.” Alucard pulled the sack closer and opened the bed warmer “You can leave the sand inside and just reheat it.” He explained as he poured the sand in it and closed the lid, locking it and placed it in the fire “Usually, it’s just passed over the mattress, to warm it. But you can let it between the covers, it won’t burn the fabric.”

She placed her hands on her lap, sitting back on her feet and listened to him, nodding. Before she noticed, there was a smile on her face; small, but there.

“Thank you, Alucard.”

“It’s my pleasure.” he didn’t take his eyes from the bed warmer, shaking it to heat the sand equally “Could you, please, get that?” he pointed with his chin to the empty sack he had brought along the other things “Open it, please. Be careful with your fingers.”

Sypha obeyed and watched as Alucard pulled it from the fire. Both maneuvered around the hot metal to cover it. Sypha got up and pulled the covers back, giving space to put the bed warmer on the mattress.

“See if it’s to your liking.” He tied the sack while Sypha climbed on the mattress, laying down.

“It’s really warm!” she beamed and rubbed her feet together “It won’t burn me, right?”

“No, it won’t. No need to worry.” He smiled, unscrewing the handle and put the covers back in place. He placed the handle by the hearth and grabbed the empty sand sack from the floor, sighing.

“Alucard.” Sypha called for him and he turned around “Come here.” She motioned her hand at him and he walked to the bed, leaving the sack on the bedside table.

“What is it?” he tilted his head.

“Everything’s perfect.” She sat up and reached for his hand. The memory of it shaking as the sun rose from behind the mountains was burned in her brain “How are you feeling?”

“I’m alright.” He blinked “Like I said, earlier.”

“Physically, yes. But… You’ve been avoiding us. We don’t…” she glanced at their hands “We worry about you, Alucard.”

He averted his gaze, hearing the cracking of the fire.

“You don’t have to. I am alright.”

“It doesn’t work like that.” She chuckled and let out a sigh, still holding his hand “Sit down. Please.” She gave a slight pull on his hand and he decided to indulge her, sitting down. She didn’t let him go.

They stayed in silence for a while. Sypha had his hand in hers, eyes downcast to their connection. Alucard had his eyes on the fire, watching the flames consume the wood, the heat had begun to spread to the whole room and he could feel it on his face. It was nothing compared to the heat of Sypha’s hand in his.

“Did you rest?” she asked softly, looking at her friend and saw him nodding “Are you lying?”

He glanced at her and took a deep breath, squeezing her hand for a brief moment, subconsciously, more of a twitch than a hold. He was torn between retrieving it and feel her warmth.

“One of my father’s servants visited me today and… I have news, but it can wait.”

“I thought you said your father didn’t have servants.”

“For the _castle_. But he was a Dark Lord, so, yes, he did have servants.” He explained and sighed again, turning his face towards her, but not looking “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be harsh.”

“It’s ok. You’re mourning, I understand.” She whispered and they fell into silence again. She didn’t want to let him go, to be alone in his room with only God knows what thoughts.

She opened her mouth, but Alucard had turned his eyes to her. They were sad, sorrowful.

“I am not… Mourning.” He frowned, putting his hands over his chest defensively.

“Why not?” she asked quickly, unable to control her mouth.

He blinked at her, taken aback by the question. He had grief in him, yes, deep, consuming. Grief that would turn into harm if he were a different person. He got up and turned his back to her.

“He… They’d been dead for a while now. There’s no point in… Mourning after… So long.”

“If you feel sad, you don’t hold it in. One moment it will burst and things may be worse.” She tilted her head, trying to get a glimpse of his face, to no avail. She sighed and licked her lips “I’m sorry.”

Alucard’s eyes had become watery. His throat was clogged and he looked up, trying to hold back the tears.

“It’s not your fault. No need to apologize.” He put one hand against his throat, swallowing around the lump and tried to calm himself. He heard the ruffling of the covers and, soon, Sypha was in front of him.

Her big blue eyes were bright with the firelight. She raised her hands and Alucard felt himself shake, heart hammering in his chest. She reached for his face, holding it so he could look at her.

“Neither was your father’s fault.” She spoke and his eyes widened “He was lonely and sad, and” She breathed in, choosing her words “the rope always tear on the weakest end and… It was your father’s heart.” She looked into his eyes, waiting to see if he would push her. When it didn’t happen, she let her thumbs caress his cheekbones “He is at fault for how he reacted to what happened to him – to both of you. Grief overtook him, you know that, Alucard.” She spoke calmly and watched as tears filled his eyes and poured, “Unfortunately, the deed is done. And it’s ok to _mourn_ over your father.” She let her hands slide from his face to his neck, then his chest “Over your parents.”

Alucard couldn’t hold the tears anymore and they rolled down, wetting his cheeks and dripping from his chin. He didn’t know what to do, how to answer to her words. He was lost in so many senses.

A small hiccup left his throat and he covered his eyes with his fists, wanting to disappear. Sypha’s hands were at his back, trying to sooth him.

“Sleep here tonight.” She hugged him tighter “You don’t have to be alone. Not tonight.” She caressed his back and his shoulders, waiting for his response.

He wiped his face and sniffed, brushing his hair out of his face. He took a deep breath, letting her lead him to the bed and climbed on it, feeling his body heavy. He wanted to disappear. She didn’t have to see him in such fragile state, crying his heart out against her nightgown, feeling small and childish.

They laid under the covers and she brushed his hair behind his ear. Their hands met under the covers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> everything I write is centered on food I give up please just accept this from me I’m really sorry. They didn’t use plates in the 15th century, but Alucard used in s3, so I might as well use too.  
> This chapter turned out so long, I’m really sorry about it!

**Author's Note:**

> why everything I write is centered on food wHY  
> I love reading slow burn, but writing it is soooo frustrating and amazing! I want them to kiss since scene one omg  
> I mixed a LOT of castlevania cartoon/games lore and actual history, but please bear with me I’ll make everything make sense I promise!


End file.
